


I Honestly Love You

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Non-cannon fic.  What if Buffy had told Angel sooner that she loved him?





	I Honestly Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> Lyrics from 'I Honestly Love You' by Olivia Newton John  
> No copyright infringement intended
> 
> Lyrics = italics

We’re here, together, alone but surrounded by a sea of people. Both of us know we shouldn’t be here, everything screams that it is wrong, and yet I just can’t stay away from you. I’ve tried, believe me I’ve tried, but you’re like a magnet, you draw me to you like a moth to a flame. I am an addict and you are my addiction.

_Maybe I hang around here  
A little more than I should  
We both know I got somewhere else to go  
But I got something to tell you  
That I never thought I would  
But I believe you really ought to know_

I had to say it, it’s been bubbling up inside me now for so long, but now I have I wish that I hadn’t. You looked stunned and I am still waiting for you to say something, anything. Instead you just look at me.

_You don't have to answer  
I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid  
This is pure and simple  
And you've got to realize  
That it's coming from my heart and not my head_

I feel stupid, why would you ever be interested in me? We come from different worlds, different times. I am so immature compared to you, compared to anybody. Why didn’t I just keep my mouth shut?

_I'm not trying to make you feel uncomfortable  
I'm not trying to make you anything at all  
But this feeling doesn't come along everyday  
And you shouldn't blow the chance  
When you've got the chance to say_

You look as if you want to be anywhere but here. Right now I am expecting to glance away for a second only to find you gone when I look back. Damn damn damn! Why did I say anything? Stupid Buffy. Why do I never learn?

_If we both were born  
In some other place and time  
This moment might be ending in a kiss  
But there you are with yours  
And here I am with mine  
So I guess we'll just be leaving it at this_

It could never work anyway, never be anything. We are complete opposites, enemies. A Michael Bolton song that my Mom plays comes to mind, ‘How can we be lovers if we can’t be friends’, you and I can never be friends can we?

And then you do something completely unexpected. You reach out and you gently cup my face with your hand. I lean in to your caress and nuzzle your palm. I see something in your eyes and all my doubts and regrets flee.

_I love you  
I honestly love you_


End file.
